


Despair

by outtathisworld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Magic (Dragon Age), F/F, Fade Demons, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtathisworld/pseuds/outtathisworld
Summary: Hawke gets gravely injured during the fight and only just makes it home. She wakes up, but at what cost?
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/gifts).



> Thank you Toshi_Nama for the prompt! Prompt was: "DA or original: a bottle, peonies, blood."
> 
> Thank you also to xQueenOfHellx for beta :)

Peonies, picked from the Viscount’s garden, put into water in a hurry in the nearest bottle. The bottle shatters as Hawke collapses on the floor next to them. Hawke watches distantly as her blood mixes with the water from the flowers and smiles as her gaze moves to the peonies. Merrill had given them to her just before she had to leave to take care of Isabela’s mess and talk to the Qunari.

There’s a sound of the door opening, a gasp and a shout of her name. She feels Merrill gently turn her around, to get at the wound bleeding through her robes. She had been able to keep it closed until she got home, but the fight with the Arishok had depleted all her health potions and lyrium. She had whispered to Varric to get Anders to her estate as soon as possible, but she couldn’t show weakness in front of Meredith or the other nobles.

Hawke tries to breathe but can only manage shallow gasps. She looks on as Merrill frantically cuts into the cloth of her robes, uncharacteristically quiet and dry eyed as she works. Probably shock. Hawke tries to raise her hand to caress her face but she can’t raise her hand from where Merrill moved it to get at her middle. She feels her eyes start to close from the effort.

“Hawke!” she hears Merrill cry out. “HAWKE! Stay with me!” 

“Merrill…” she groans, her eyes feeling so painfully heavy, but she would do anything for her love, so she keeps her eyes as open, even though it’s barely a sliver. She feels herself gasp as she feels power building in the room and she hopes Merrill isn’t doing anything rash. The gasp steals her last of her strength and she feels her consciousness clouding over, even as she fights to stay awake... 

***

Hawke wakes up to pain. It’s sharp and deep and she has a feeling she’s not supposed to be awake. It’s a weird feeling… like she’s not alone in her head. A hand grabs hers and with a lot of work she opens her eyes. She smiles through the pain when she can make up a blurry vision of Merrill leaning over her. She was alive and Merrill was there. Things couldn’t be too bad…

She frowns as she feels the gentle embrace of a sleeping spell take over her. She fights it, wondering what is going on, Merrill knew she hated sleeping spells, she always ended up with nightmares under them. 

The pull is too strong and she falls to troubled, but deep sleep.

***

“Well hello… If it isn’t Marian Hawke…” Hawke hears an unfamiliar voice in her ear. When she opens her eyes she can see the hooded figure before her. It’s unlike any demon she has seen before, though she had spent most of her life avoiding demons, so she can’t say she is an expert.

“You are a celebrity, even here. Many have wanted to get their claws on you…” the demon continues. “What ever shall I do with you?” 

Hawke groans as she sits up, her wounds in real life apparently severe enough to follow her into her dreams. She sits there, her hands pressed tightly against her stomach as she breathes heavily, waiting for the pain to subside.

The demon seems to be waiting for something and as Hawke straightens as much as she can, she can see the almost skeletal, deformed face of it. “Why am I here?” Hawke whispers, confused.

“You are mine now, beautiful.” the demon cackles, circling Hawke like she’s prey.

“What do you mean?” Hawke gasps.

The demon laughs. “You’ll see in due time. It seems it’s time for you to wake up.”

***  
Hawke screams and springs up in her bed as she wakes, breathing hard. The pain is gone, but there’s a pit of cold despair in her stomach. She feels cold, so cold. 

Warm hands cradle her face and a familiar voice soothes her, as she wakes up properly. Merrill is there, sitting on a chair next to her bed. Merrill leans forward and rests her forehead to Hawke’s.

“Thank the Creators you are alright.” Merrill sobs, hugging her close desperately. Hawke lays a shaky hand on her back, stroking it as Merrill cries into her shoulder. Slowly she falls back to lay on the bed, taking her girlfriend with her. Questions could wait, for now she was happy to be alive, happy to be holding the most important person in her life in her arms.


End file.
